


The Quest for the Moon Jewel

by whisper_feather



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Battle, Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Family Feels, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good versus Evil, Happy Ending, Light-Hearted, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements, oneus - Freeform, onewe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_feather/pseuds/whisper_feather
Summary: King Dongmyeon has defeated the evil Ouphe's King once, but his servants want to use Moon Jewel to resurrect him and bring chaos to the land of fairies.And so Moon Jewel was stolen. In preparation for the great tournament, in which only the chosen ones will be able to use the magical power of Jewel. The stone that is so important to the existence of all fairies.King Dongmyeong cannot let this happen, so he takes advantage of the tournament time, when everyone has gathered under the big oak tree, to ask all the fairies for help.And so ten of them came out of the crowd. Ten fairies who will have to make a journey far greater than themselves, not only to retrieve the Moon Jewel, but also to find themselves in many ways...
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Ju Harin, Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun & Lee Giwook | Cya, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: WEUS Harvest Moon Fest





	The Quest for the Moon Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ  
> vvvv
> 
> Dear ToMoon!
> 
> This story was really fun to write. It went a little by itself, and I'm glad how it turned out. This is a really sweet story and it was nice to enter the world of WeUs full of magic.
> 
> Also English is not my first language, so if there are any mistakes, sorry for that ^-^
> 
> Hope you will like it. Please let me know!
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/whisper_feather)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/whisper_feather)
> 
> Thank you and I love you~~

This tournament was held once in a thousand years, when the moon was full and all the planets lined up in one parallel line, creating an extraordinary spectacle in the night sky.

The entire Kingdom was excited and everyone wanted to take part in it, but only a few managed to pass the qualifying rounds. Only ten participants were selected, and they will create teams of two. After three tasks only one pair will be able to win the Moon Jewel.

A Jewel that could fulfill any wish and ensure prosperity for victories for the next thousand years.

It was the greatest treasure in the kingdom of these magical creatures, elves and fairies. A hidden world that no mortal can even see. There were times when a child found a fairy, but no one ever believed when it ran to tell the adults.

A hidden world full of magic, overshadowed by tall grass and three round stones. Right behind the waterfall, following Chiffchaff's bird singing. In the rising sun, only occasionally you can see tiny sparkling lights. Some movement at the corner of the eye. A flicker of wings as delicate as tissue paper.

The largest of the fairies, elves, can ride huge ravens when they have to travel far away. And usually they are kings. Like any kingdom, a king reigns here as well.

Dongmyeong was someone who brought a lot of joy to the kingdom. He had an extraordinarily strong mind, and he also protected all fairies and elves. The great golden raven was always at his side, one of a kind.

Ever since Dongmyeong was young, he knew that he would do great things. And one day he became king.

But not everything in the world of fairies is beautiful. There is also evil in the shadows. King Dongmyeong protected everyone for hundreds of years as soon as he won the battle against evil spirits, Ouphes. Goblin-like creatures that live in the deepest depths of the earth. They feed on what they manage to steal, but above all they desire the light of the Moon Jewel. King Dongmyeong knows they want to resurrect their dark king to bring chaos and destruction.

He knew they would try to steal the Jewel in the tournament when it shone with its greatest light. And then the moon will turn into a red eclipse and there will be dark times for all forest creatures.

The king was right.

One night the guards found wounded fairies next to the vault.

The Moon Jewel was gone.

"Do you want to cancel the tournament, Your Majesty?" one of the guards asked.

King Dongmyeon bent down and picked up a piece of dark cloth from the ground that one of the Ouphes must have lost. His amber wings fluttered briefly, shimmering with gold.

"No." he said lightly and squeezed the fabric. "I'll say bluntly that the Jewel has disappeared. We will use this time as an opportunity to find daredevils to help us get it back."

And so the king appeared on a high branch of big old oak from where he used to watch the beginning of the tournament. He could see almost all of his people below. A whole sea of different colors and sparkling wings.

He never lied. He never hid anything.

Dongmyeong the Truthful.

"My dear fairies, elves, pixies..." he started to speak, his voice rising clearly. The hum of conversation ceased. "I know the tournament is a cause for celebration and joy, but this time the rules have changed.” he made a small pause. “The Moon Jewel has been stolen." a sigh and a few whispers spread out in the crowd. "We know and we have evidence that this was the work of the Ouphes. Many years ago I shared with you the truth about what threatens us, and I am sorry that despite my best efforts, our greatest treasure has been stolen so easily. Unfortunately, I will not be able to go find this Jewel alone. I need your help. We will wait for volunteers willing to go on this journey. Because as you know, I can't take any warriors. They must be common fairies. I must admit that it will be dangerous. And I must admit that we may suffer losses... But remember that the king of the Ouphes is also dangerous, and if he is resurrected, dark times will come for us all. Also, as you may know, without Moon Jewel, new fairies cannot be born. And the souls of the old fairies will have nowhere to hide to be reborn. This Moon Jewel is everything to us. That is why I’m asking you for help. Please help me get the Moon Jewel back." and he bowed down to show his respect and remorse. He tried to stay calm, but he was nervous.

It was loud for a few moments. Everyone talked among themselves and discussed. Dongmyeong saw many of them shake their heads and look down. He knew it took great courage to face the Ouphes. They were bigger, brutal, strong. Dongmyeong saw the bravest soldiers lose their wings and even their lives during the battle. And now he was asking for help from ordinary fairies.

Some might say that he is crazy. They're not soldiers. How can they fight without having any experience?

But the thing was, the Moon Jewel couldn’t belong to anyone of the royal family, nor could any warrior touch it, for them the stone would lose its shine. Being the keeper of the stone and the confidant was something else entirely. The stone belonged to the common people, and only they could benefit from its good magic. But the Ouphs knew how to use this magic as a catalyst.

And Dongmyeong was very afraid of this. He knew that he would not be able to fight another battle with that king. He had too many scars from it.

He waited patiently until several volunteers emerged from the crowd. There were ten of them who, one by one, rose higher to be seen. King Dongmyeong smiled and nodded. With a light gesture of his hand, he invited them higher.

"Ten. As if the tournament were to be held as usual. Thank you. Please follow me. I will provide you with the details." he headed inside the tree and they followed him.

The golden raven screeched loudly and flapped its wings.

Ten. The sight of the king gave him hope. It pleased him that they were so different.

He recognized Yonghoon with long black wings. A strong elf from an old bloodline. They guarded magical books and were famous for their knowledge. Behind him was Harin, wings like colored flames. Also an elf, tall, with sparks in his eyes. He belonged to a family that for centuries guarded the magic fire that allowed the fairies to survive the winter. Warmth and peace radiated from him. He could control a fire.

The next two elves looked around.

Youngjo, of the House of Tamers. Velvet, black and emerald wings glistened in the soft rays of the sun that streamed inside the tree through tiny windows. They had the talent to tame large animals like cats and foxes.

Geonhak with silver wings, like those of a dragonfly. Tall, with broad shoulders. He could easily lift weights up to four times his own.

Seoho, a fairy with a smile of troublemaker. His wings were pointed, sparkling with golden threads. He belonged to the Summoners. He could use his voice to summon old elven magic. But he looked like someone who likes to play tricks.

Keonhee, the blue-winged fairy. He looked very timid at first, but his eyes had the gleam of a joker. He came from a family that had the power to rule over water.

Hwanwoong. The smallest of them all. A pixie really. With pinkish hair and tiny wings. His lineage was closest to people. He helped them cheer up on difficult days. When you feel depressed and suddenly you are enjoying something, it may be the little pixie that has sat on your shoulder. They also liked to mess up sometimes, but they would never hurt anyone. A pixie like Hwanwoong could influence emotions, evoke joy, or calm down and help you sleep.

Kanghyun came from the lineage of Musicians. He never parted with his guitar. He could use a melody to put someone to sleep or energize. His wings were shimmering with vivid purple as his hair.

At the very end, the two youngest fairies entered.

Giwook and Dongju. Their talents were still hidden, but they showed great courage coming there. Their wings were still young and sparkled with different colors, only to take their final shape one day in the future.

Seeing them all, Dongmyeon felt there was hope. He smiled as he waited for everyone to line up as they felt comfortable.

"I have no words to express my gratitude to you. I must admit that this mission is extremely important. I have never hidden anything from you, so now I’m not going to do it either. We were robbed a few nights ago when preparations were underway and many fairies were busy. The guards were unable to stop those who came to take our treasure." he walked over to a display case of wood and spider thread in which he kept a piece of cloth. "Ouphes used toadstool powder. The guards are still recovering, but their health is at stake..." he turned to the others. "We have to start early tomorrow. We don't have any more time."

"Your Majesty is going with us?" Harin asked, slightly surprised.

"Of course. I can't let you go alone. I know the way and I have magic to help you. We will also use bees so that we can communicate over long distances if we need to. Youngjo." the king turned to him. "How well are you at your taming ability?"

Youngjo bowed slightly, standing with his arms folded behind his back.

"Very good, Your Majesty. I have no problem summoning a fox or a badger."

"Good." the king smiled. "And you, Keonhee." the fairy shuddered at his words. "How well are you with the water?"

"Me? Oh... I think it's pretty good. I used to flood a whole field of seedlings, but completely by accident! I really didn't want to do it, but somehow it happened. But it's not like I can't control it. It's just that sometimes when I'm very excited it just kind of happens... Ouch!" he jumped up when Dongju elbowed him hard.

Dongmyeong laughed.

"And Harin, can you control the fire?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. However, I avoid it in confined spaces." he said, a bit flustered.

Dongmyeong nodded with a gentle smile.

“I believe both of you will do well. I ask these of you because your abilities may be most useful to us along the way. But I know what the others can do, and I’m all the more grateful that you volunteered. We must act quickly. I will show you where we need to go and what may be waiting for us there.” he pointed to the sparkling bowl full of silvery liquid. "Yonghoon, please support me with your knowledge."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Yonghoon nodded and stepped closer.

"Please look at the water." Dongmyeong waited for everyone to take their place and touched the water with a finger. The fluid quivered, and as the circles reached the rim of the bowl, a picture of dark green swamps and a stone ravine appeared. "This is where we must go. The Ouphes have their nest here, hiding from the sun. Yonghoon, is it true that the Ouphes were once fairies?"

Yonghoon nodded. His eyes flashed.

"Yes. They are fairies who survived the dark times, but due to lack of sun and hunger, turned into creatures of the night, eternally craving for light. The darkness distorted them and deformed not only their bodies but their minds as well. They believe they have been cursed and they can regain their power. That's why they want to resurrect their king. He knows how to use the Moon Jewel."

"But they don't know the stone belongs to ordinary fairies." Hwanwoong interjected. "No king can use it."

"For them, it might work." Dongmyeong sighed. "The king of the Ouphes is not a true king. He has not been blessed by Nature. If they raise him up and he tries to use the stone, we have another dark time ahead."

"It will turn the world into a land of rot and shadow." Yonghoon agreed.

Geonhak frowned.

"You beat him." he said.

Dongmyeong looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Yes. It was the biggest war the fairy world has ever seen. You were just pollen back then. I paid a huge price, but I wanted to free us."

"Price?" Giwook asked.

"I've lost my wings." the younger ones sighed in shock. "The ones I carry on my back do not belong to me. They were given to me by a friend who was dying. I can move them, but they will not carry me anywhere. I will never rise again. Therefore, the golden crow is always with me."

"I had no idea... Your Majesty." Giwook was sad.

"Don't worry. I was ready to pay. But now let's get to the point. Yonghoon confirms my theory, and I wanted you to know it too. Maybe it was destiny that you decided to take this risk."

"Is there a plan?" Youngjo asked.

"Yes. At least idea of it. We'll get over there on the backs of the animals. We have to keep our strength, so we can’t use our wings. We have to get here." Dongmyeong touched the water once more and the image showed the entrance to the dark cave, hidden between the roots of the marsh trees. "We have to do it in the daytime because the Ouphes are the weakest then. But they can still spot us and attack us. And this is where your abilities will come in handy. Keonhee and Harin, you can create a fog that will hide us."

"Hmm, that's right." Harin looked at Keonhee. "We can handle it."

"Good. Seoho, Kanghyun, I'd like you to make a melody that will bring them a deep sleep. Can you do that?"

"I don’t see a problem." Seoho assured, Kanghyun nodded.

"Good. Youngjo, can you ensure the animals will help us?"

"Yes."

"Hwanwoong, can you help him by influencing their emotions?"

Hwanwoong looked surprised.

"I can try. I've never done it, but it should work."

"It won’t be necessary." Youngjo said. "I can communicate with animals freely, but maybe Hwanwoong's talent can help Seoho and Kanghyun? To tame the Ouphes?"

"Hmm, yes. That's a good suggestion. So we'll do it. Good. Giwook and Dongju, I would like you to be by my side and watch everything around. You will be our eyes."

"Of course, Your Majesty." they answered together.

"Geonhak, your strength will come in handy if we encounter an obstacle on our way that cannot be overcome by wings or magic." Geonhak nodded. Dongmyeong smiled. "Now, I know the Moon Jewel must be in the middle of their nest. They won't use it until the end of the full moon, so we have exactly one day to get there and retrieve what was stolen from us. Our whole world depends on it. If the fairies are lost and the darkness engulfs them, Nature begins to die. We must prevent this from happening. But for now spend the evening together, get to know each other better... We leave early in the morning. Let's meet in the dandelions meadow."

And then the king left them alone.

///

They sat together drinking honey from cups made of acorns. Hwanwoong, however, used a cherry stone because the acorn didn’t fit into his tiny hands.

A golden magic fire burned in the center. The flames couldn’t hurt any fairy or elf, but it gave warmth and a sense of security. In winter, the fire turned blue, and in spring it was bright green. Now, in high summer and until fall, it was a shimmer of gold and red.

The flame that has given life and protection to all fairies for millennia.

"Any second thoughts?" Yonghoon asked, looking at the younger fairies. His eyes focused on Giwook and Dongju.

They both shook their heads.

"No. It has to be done. I have made up my mind, I’m not going to quit." Dongju said. "Yes, I'm a bit scared and very insecure, but how else will I find my destiny if I don't try to find it? Every fairy has a role to play. I don't want to feel useless. I don't know what else I could do..."

"Hey, don't say that." Geonhak said, and he sat closer to the young fairy, wrapping his large arm around him. "I’m sure you will be irreplaceable. I have seen you sometimes arranging dew on fresh birch leaves. In my opinion, it is an extraordinary art that requires skill and finesse. If you could see what a mess I’m making."

Dongju smiled.

"Thank you. I really like to arrange dew."

"See? It's already something. Don't worry." Geonhak smiled softly, and hope sprouted in Dongju's heart.

Giwook, however, sat in silence and said nothing. It’s possible that he, too, was worried that he still had no talent. Kanghyun watched him closely until he finally got up and sat down closer to him as well. He refilled Giwook's cup with honey.

"I once heard you helping young birds find their song. Maybe you'll be good at making music? We can make a nice duo together."

"Ah, Kanghyun... I've always admired your music. I've always been your fan."

"So now we're going to work together." Kanghyun nodded.

"I’m… I’m very happy."

“It's interesting." Youngjo spoke, and his wings trembled in excitement. "We all know each other, but we didn't have much chance to talk. And yet... I feel that our fates have been intertwined for a long time."

"I agree." Yonghoon nodded. "It's no coincidence that we just decided to take part in it."

"It was a ringing in my ears." Harin said. Everyone looked at him. "It sounded like soft bells. And I felt I should volunteer."

"Yes, I heard it too!" Keonhee said loudly, excited. "I thought something was wrong with my ears..."

"Then we all probably heard it." Seoho nodded. "You're fine, Keonhee."

"Mh." he turned his head a bit shy.

"But you think the king's plan is good?" Harin was trembling a little. "I feel like everyone is excited but also nervous."

"Don’t worry." Yonghoon patted him lightly on the shoulder as they were sitting next to each other. "The king's plan is simple, but that doesn't mean the execution will also be simple. We have to prepare for even the worst-case scenario."

"I will fight if need be." Geonhak said.

"But then..." Dongju began.

"Yes, I know. I'll be a warrior. There were several of them in my family. I don't think I can avoid it. Maybe my strength is there for that. There are still a few of you who will be able to use the Moon Jewel at the end."

"Me too." Keonhee sighed. "Water can be a powerful weapon."

"It makes me think..." Seoho nodded. "We have to consider which one of us will definitely not fight. We cannot allow everyone to become a warrior and thus the Moon Jewel cannot be used. Or even touched."

"Seoho is right." Yonghoon sighed. "We have to select those of us who will not fight at any cost. And looking at us all, I conclude that the best candidates are Dongju and Giwook. You are still young, your talents are still hidden. You will watch, but you will not take an active part in the fight if it will come to that."

"I really wish there had been no fight." Keonhee complained.

"It will be okay." Seoho laughed. "You can flood the entire nest with water..."

"But I don't want to hurt anyone. Not even the Ouphes."

"It is understandable." Yonghoon said. "We will try to do it in such a way that the fight doesn’t happen. But we have to be prepared."

"I’m thinking, do you have any information about our opponents' weaknesses?" Harin spoke suddenly, his brow furrowed. Worried.

Yonghoon took a short breath and his eyes became foggy. He sat still for a good few heartbeats until he finally looked at them all.

"I reached out to Knowledge and they are certainly sensitive to the sun and loud sounds. Because of living in darkness and isolation, they have a keen sense of smell. Their bodies resemble the carapace of beetles, and their wings are hard, but they can’t use them to fly. They have sharp claws in their hands. In their mouths, sharp teeth. It’s also possible that they have poison in their blood.”

“Great.” Harin swallowed and Keonhee's eyes widened.

“Don’t worry! I know what can help us. I'll harvest that herb before we leave."

Geonhak looked at his new companions, especially Harin, Keonhee, and the two young fairies.

"If you feel insecure, you can stay." he said in a low voice, but there was an audible concern. "It will be too late to hesitate at dawn."

They looked at him, but neither replied immediately. Now was the time to think. Here, by a magical and safe fire.

"Everybody think about it." Youngjo replied and stood up. "At dawn we'll see who made what decision. Nobody will be upset. Nobody will judge anyone. Sleep well." he turned around. Hwanwoong stood up quickly.

"I'll go with you. Can I? I live nearby."

"Of course." he smiled.

Hwanwoong barely reached his shoulder and he was so tiny. Youngjo admired him very much.

Pixies are free spirits, made for fun and mischief, but also to do a lot of good things. Now, this little pink pixie wanted to take part in a dangerous mission. Youngjo felt a weakness for him.

But the hearts of fairies aren't that hard to get. And love could have easily been born here. And the more love, the longer any fairy could live and the more fairies would be born in the future.

The night owl looked down at them, witnessing Dongju grab Geonhak's hand and walk with him, feeling safer. How Harin walked away discussing the strategy with Yonghoon. Seoho and Keonhee walked the other way together, inquiring about their talents. Kanghyun and the young Giwook, who admired him so much for his music, also headed for their homes.

The night was starry and very quiet.

///

Before Dongmyeong went to sleep, he looked at the kingdom that was so dear to him. He stroked the feathers of the golden raven and looked at the moon, silently pleading for them to succeed.

Even if he had to give his life, he would. For the sake of all fairies.

He wasn’t afraid for himself, he was afraid for the few brave fairies who would go with him into the unknown at dawn.

The golden raven nudged him lightly with its head.

Dongmyeong smiled.

"Yes, I know. Time to sleep. You take a break too, my old friend... I will need you more than ever."

The raven squawked softly in response.

Dongmyeong stepped back inside and slid his robe down, hanging it on the chair. The thin fabric of his shirt showed the scars of the wings he had lost. He felt no pain, but at times he felt he could move them again.

The wings his friend had given him served him more as a symbol than as a travel tool. But despite the lack of physical pain, he felt a longing. A longing that nothing can satisfy.

The dawn was cool and fresh. The timid rays of the sun still hid behind the hill, but there was already a bright glow. To the west, the sky was still dark, the last stars glistening. The birds sang softly and loudly.

Dongmyeong donned his armor made of polished oyster shells. It was shimmering and iridescent. Extraordinary craftsmanship. It served him so well, but the armor bore some traces of combat from the past.

Dongmyeong looked into the mirror and took a breath. He held the helmet under his arm as he stepped outside and mounted the golden raven that carried him to the dandelion meadow.

Yonghoon, Harin, Youngjo and Hwanwoong were already there. They bowed slightly as Dongmyeong descended from the raven's back.

"I'm glad to see you." he said and smiled as he saw Hwanwoong still dozing, leaning against the tall dandelion leaves. "So you are sure of your choice."

"We never had any doubts, Your Majesty." Yonghoon said and smiled. "The others will be here soon, too. I’m sure."

"We'll give them a few more minutes." Dongmyeong looked towards the hills. The sky grew brighter and brighter. He wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Taking advantage of the fact that we are waiting..." Youngjo stepped closer. "How would you like us to travel, Your Majesty? I would like to summon a few animals now."

"Hmm, good question." Dongmyeong nodded. "Two young fairies will fly with me on a golden raven. I wish that at least two of you would fly near me. The rest can move through the forest."

"Very well." Youngjo nodded and walked a little further. He whistled, and the sound traveled far toward the trees. His eyes flashed vivid green as he whistled again and a starling and a magpie flew out of the leaves. They landed nearby, tilting their heads and letting their beaks to be caressed.

Hwanwoong stared at it in awe. He thought it was a great talent, and it impressed him very much. He, too, felt his little pixie heart tremble differently for him. It was a new but very fresh feeling. And he was very happy with it.

Meanwhile, Youngjo turned towards the woods again and whistled one more time, but this time the sound seemed lower. Nothing happened for a long time, until two big foxes emerged from the forest. He felt their minds and smiled, feeling they were eager to help. One of them was red, with a white tail tip. And the other was silvery black, with sharp eyes.

They wiggle their ears and sniff the air until they finally approached and squealed merrily as they lay on a stomach and tilted their heads so Youngjo could stroke both of them.

"We are ready." he said.

Dongmyeong nodded.

"Then we're waiting for the others."

They didn't have to wait long.

The rustle of wings filled the air, and the other six landed near them.

Dongmyeong looked at them with relief, pride and joy.

"You are here..." he whispered. He couldn't express how grateful he was to see them.

"Are we late?" Giwook asked.

"No. You're just in time. Have you gathered your thoughts? Are you sure about this decision?"

"Yes." they responded unanimously.

"Very good. I’m glad to have you as companions... As you know, we have a longer journey ahead, so the animals will help us. Giwook, Dongju... you will fly with me. I would also like two of you to fly nearby.” he looked at older fairies. “Youngjo called the magpie and the starling. The rest will set off on the back of the foxes. Please choose now."

"I’m the biggest so it would be better if I ride the fox." Geonhak said.

"I don't like big heights, so I'd rather sit on a fox too." Keonhee pursed his lips.

"I will fly." Seoho was already standing by the magpie, which was pecking him lightly. He sat on the bird's back, ready to go.

"I can also fly..." Kanghyun stepped forward. "Unless some of you...?"

"No, no. Go ahead." Youngjo nodded. "I think it will be most sensible."

Kanghyun asked no more, but climbed onto the back of the starling, which flapped its wings impatiently.

"Then let's go. North, all the way to the marshes." Dongmyeong said as he watched the others climb onto the backs of the foxes. "Look out for the bees. I will provide you with information when needed."

"Yes, Your Majesty." they replied together.

Dongmyeong turned, and the golden raven leaned over, allowing him to climb onto his back. Immediately behind him were Giwook and Dongju.

"His feathers are so soft!" Giwook was surprised. "I didn’t expect that."

Dongmyeong smiled.

"Hold on tight." he asked, and the raven took off quickly.

///

When the birds rose above the trees, the foxes disappeared into the thicket of the forest. From this height, they could see the sun rise over the hills, illuminating the entire valley with a golden and warm light. The day fairies will soon go to their chores and the night fairies will lie down to sleep.

But up here, young Dongju and Giwook admired what they had never seen before. The fairies couldn't fly that high, their wings couldn't get them that far. Experienced ones could stay in the air for a very long time, but low to the ground, never above the treetops.

It was a new and wonderful mind-opening experience for both of them.

Down below, among the bushes, trees and shrubs, two foxes raced quickly. Their paws touched the ground lightly, leaving almost no trace of it. It was still dark, but soon the daylight was beginning to break through the leaves, creating bright rays.

The terrain was getting softer. The greenery was getting heavier and more overwhelming, and the air was filled with the scent of damp. The foxes run carefully, jumping over stones and trunks of fallen trees.

It wasn't a long journey for them, but it was for fairies. They couldn't fly that far.

Youngjo was the first to spot a swarm of bees, hovering in the only sunbeam that made its way through the dense foliage.

The foxes stopped next to a large log, on which they put their snouts, so that the fairies could freely descend from their back. Soon, birds landed nearby.

Dongmyeong looked to see if they were all safe and sound. He stroked the head of the golden raven and turned his eyes to the rocks, which were tightly covered with ivy and tree roots.

"Over there." he said pointing his finger. "That's where we gotta get."

Yonghoon squatted and looked down. They were divided by a swamp. Thick and dark water. The stench of rot was in the air, as was the sound of toads. It was muggy and humid.

"We can fly there." Yonghoon admitted. "But we have to watch out for toads and dragonflies."

"Why?" Dongju was curious.

"Because they like fairies a little too much." Geonhak said, putting his arm around him. Dongju's eyes widened and his mouth tightened.

"No worries." Dongmyeong looked at them. "We will stick to the plan as long as we can."

"About the plan." Youngjo spoke up. "We all talked and decided that we could fight at any moment. As warriors, we won't be able to get the Moon Jewel. So we chose Giwook and Dongju who won’t fight under any circumstances."

Dongmyeong looked at the young fairies and nodded.

"Very sensible. So be it. You will be nearby, among the trees, on the back of a golden raven. I trust him and you will be safe with him."

"Yes, Your Majesty." they replied together.

"Good. Now." the king looked at the others. "Harin, Keonhee, now is the time for you to form the fog." they nodded and stood on the edge of the swamp. Keonhee raised his hands and closed his eyes. His wings flashed blue light and then the water began to rise as droplets. It was as if the rain was falling upside down. Harin created a barrier over them, and as the water seeped through it, it turned to mist.

"Geonhak." Dongmyeong spoke up. "I wish both of us protect the rest if necessary when we go in. Do you have any weapon?”

“Not really, Your Majesty.”

“I thought so. In that case please take this." he reached for the leather belt that the golden raven wore. Hidden between feathers. He drew a long sword from polished topaz. The blade made a soft sound, shimmering in shades of blue, green, and white. "It belonged to a very brave warrior. I would like you to carry it with you."

Geonhak blinked, amazed at what he saw. He was surprised by such a gift and took the blue sword in his hands. It was heavy but well balanced. Geonhak waved him several times.

"It will be an honor for me, Your Majesty." he bowed slightly. "I've never seen a stone like this."

"It's moonglow topaz. Not many are found, but it is very durable. May it serve you well." Dongmyeong smiled and nodded. "Seoho, Kanghyun. Can you make the melody I mentioned?"

"Yes. We managed to create an outline yesterday evening. It should fit. But we are missing a few tones..."

"Let Giwook help you. He is good with music as well. The fog production will take time, so use that moment." the king looked towards the swamp, which was still filling up with mist. "Yonghoon, Youngjo, Hwanwoong... If you have any ideas about what might help us, I'm open to suggestions."

"Actually..." Youngjo spoke up. "I was wondering, Your Majesty, trying to summon a few animals to be ready. Hwanwoong..."

"It's nothing!" the little pixie got anxious and his tiny wings trembled.

"Hwanwoong feels some tension from the nest." Youngjo continued. "We have to consider that they know we're here."

"We don't know how many of them are there." Yonghoon added. "I agree with Youngjo, it doesn't hurt to have extra support."

Dongmyeong nodded but remained silent, pressing his lips together.

"Your Highness." Yonghoon spoke again. "I know you'd like to do it quietly, but we can't fool ourselves that it will go that smoothly. There will be a fight. Whether at the beginning or at the end of our mission, we don't know. But it will come to it."

"I know." Dongmyeong said quietly. "I’m aware of this. Very well, Youngjo, summon some animals. Will you be able to control them all?"

"Oh, my power isn't about controlling them." Youngjo smiled gently. "I’m asking for help. The animals do it voluntarily. The trick is to find the right tone of sound that they can understand. And then I can feel their minds. It's easier with the smaller ones... But the wolf, the deer, the eagle is a challenge. I'll try to summon whoever I can.”

Dongmyeong nodded. They'll be ready to go soon.

He watched his companions from the side. He saw that they had a strong bond. As king, he never really had anyone very close. All fairies were close to him and he was closely related to each of them, but looking at them all, he felt that he was missing that one and only person. Just for himself.

The golden raven nudged him lightly. Dongmyeong smiled and stroked his beak. He wanted to continue to rule the kingdom, but he couldn't hide that there was a fear in his heart that this mission might be his last.

But even if he won’t come back, he knew they would survive. And they will choose a new king.

He saw how Yonghoon was protective towards Harin, giving him clues about his gift. Due to this, the formation of the fog greatly accelerated. Hwanwoong stared fascinated by Youngjo, who summoned forest birds, squirrels, foxes, and badgers. Dongju sat on Geonhak's lap, examining the sword, asking a whole of questions, pouting like he was displeased, making Geonhak laugh. And Kanghyun stayed close to Giwook. Together creating a melody. And there were Seoho and Keonhee, so different and yet always side by side.

Yes, the fairies kingdom was in good hands.

The sun was already high when the area was filled with a white mist. Birds sat in the trees, carefully watching what was going on below. There were foxes and badgers in the bushes, ready to pounce.

And the eleven fairies stood on the edge of the swamp, ready to cross over to the other side.

Dongju and Giwook sat on the back of a golden raven along with Dongmyeong.

"Be careful." Dongju said quietly to Geonhak. And he smiled at the young fairy.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." and patted his leg.

"We are ready, Your Majesty." Keonhee said. "The fog won’t be thicker than this."

"That's enough. Thank you. Seoho? Kanghyun?"

"We are also ready. Giwook helped us a lot." Kanghyun smiled.

Dongmyeong nodded and he checked his own sword which he had on his belt. Of golden topaz, glistening in the pale daylight.

"Then it's time to go. Spread your wings, fairies."

They flew.

The mist formed a protective cocoon around them that concealed them sufficiently from the eyes of their enemies.

"I can feel them." Hwanwoong whispered.

"What exactly?" Youngjo asked.

"Anger. A lot of anger."

"Time for a melody." Kanghyun said and picked up his guitar, which was still on his back.

An unusually soft sound flew lazily towards the nest. Seoho's gentle voice could make anyone sleep in a very short time.

"It works." Hwanwoong smiled. "They got calmer.”

"Let's not be fooled." Geonhak grunted. "We can't be sure of anything right now."

They landed on the other side. They emerged from the fog, coming closer to the cave entrance. It looked like a huge mountain made of dark, cold rock. A fortress almost impregnable. Only one entrance, no windows or side doors. It was only one way and it led straight into the lion's mouth.

Geonhak touched the stone.

"They blocked it." he said.

"Can you take it away?" Dongmyeong asked.

"I should be able to. But let the youngsters go away first."

"No..." Dongju was restless.

"I agree." Dongmyeong slipped off the raven's back. "Take them high, my friend."

"No!" Dongju cried out, but the raven croaked and soon disappeared overhead, hiding in the mist and leaves.

Geonhak sighed and walked over to the rock. He tensed his muscles and pushed against the obstacle that moved but very hard.

"Wait, I think I can help." Keonhee held his hands out in front of him and his eyes sparkled. Water began to pool around the stone blocking the entrance, which made it loosen and Geonhak could push him to the side.

There was a chill inside, and the piercing smelled of rot. They stared into total darkness.

Dongmyeong, though he felt fear, entered first, and the others followed. Harin snapped his fingers lightly and created a tiny flame on his hand that could light their path.

"Hwanwoong?" the king asked in a whisper.

"I feel calmness. The melody put them to sleep..."

"Good. Seoho, Kanghyun... keep going."

The other two nodded.

Geonhak had his sword ready as he walked beside the king. The blade flickered intensely, shimmering with colors. Keonhee dragged a small stream of water behind him, just in case.

And when they were so deep that they couldn't see the clear entrance anymore, they had only to rely on the flame that Harin carried.

They walked very carefully and slowly, going deeper into the cave.

But Hwanwoong felt something was wrong. Something was really off. He couldn't locate it until suddenly he grabbed Youngjo's arm and sighed, but it was too late. Red and yellow eyes surrounded them.

"They are not sleeping." Harin whispered.

"Ah!" Yonghoon's eyes dimmed briefly. "Some of them are immune to magic." he spoke quickly as if reading from a book. "The warriors have never fallen asleep, they have only kept watch. Only the workers deep within the cave have fallen asleep. They know we're here."

There was a growl. Something moved in the ceiling just above them.

"We have to get out." Geonhak caught Dongmyeong. "Now!" he pushed the king, almost lifting him.

They turned and started running towards the exit. Harin threw the flames that burned briefly on the ground, holding back the Ouphes for a short moment. Keonhee created a whirl of water that helped them move on. They heard many growls coming from behind.

They saw the exit light when one of the warriors blocked their way. His face was long and his skin was gray. The mane around his head was thick and that gave him stature. Eyes narrow, with a red rim and a yellow center. A mouth full of fangs, fingers full of claws and armor, thick and heavy.

Geonhak and Dongmyeong stood ready to attack. Ouphe let out a loud roar, ruffled his mane and claws, making a sound like a rattlesnake..

Geonhak slashed first, holding the sword with both hands. The blue-green blade glittered, cutting deep into the armor. And when the Ouphe whined, Dongmyeong struck a second blow.

Harin used several flames to pave the way for them.

They got outside.

The fog was getting clearer.

From the depths of the cave they all heard the loud growl of many creatures about to come out. Running and crawling, the Ouphes emerged from the cave, spilling out in a swarm, flooding the little clearing where they were standing.

At the top, among the trees, Giwook and Dongju couldn't see much until the fog cleared enough to see friends below, surrounded by a swarm of enemies. Much bigger and stronger.

The sight frightened young fairies who couldn’t even take part in the fight. They had to sit and wait.

One of the Ouphes, huge in the shoulders and heavy, with great fangs growing from the lower lip, growled loudly. And then the others charged, attacking the fairies.

Dongmyeong fought bravely, making every move nimbly. His sword split in two, and he could now strike with two hands at once.

The Geonhak was like a tank. He attacked the enemies with all his might, hitting hard and persistently.

Harin created a circle of flame around them, but some of the opponents got through anyway. Then they were attacked by the sound created by Kanghyun and Seoho. Yonghoon drew a dagger which he had hidden under his cloak until now. Youngjo did the same.

Hwanwoong tried to use his power on them and make them lazy, create dream visions, but it didn't really work. He didn’t know if the Ouphes, their warriors, could dream at all. But he tried.

Only Keonhee stood in the center, paralyzed.

Youngjo whistled, making a low noise that went over the area, and foxes and badgers leaped out of their hiding-place, grabbing Ouphes in their teeth, tugging and biting.

Sharp claws hurt the animals, but neither of them gave up.

They protected the fairies as best they could. There were too many opponents and more of them appeared.

It seemed like it would go on forever.

And then that big Ouphe started, breaking through the others. He was walking straight towards the king. He waved his big mace and the fairies moved away in time.

It shattered the circle that held their group.

They were all separate now, on their own.

Hwanwoong took to the air quickly because his pixie wings allowed him to do so. But Keonhee still stood and he couldn’t move.

///

Giwook sighed, seeing what was happening below. The golden raven croaked and moved violently. The king was in danger.

Giwook knew there was no other choice. Youngjo couldn’t summon the animals as he tried to manually fend off the attack.

Everyone seemed cornered.

Only the two of them could do anything.

Giwook looked at Dongju and knew what to do. He pushed him off the back of the raven on which they were still both sitting, and Dongju fell onto a branch.

"Giwook, what are you doing?!"

"They need help."

"We can't fight!"

"Dongju, you will stay." Giwook said and smiled. “I will guide the birds. We will use acorns and stones."

"No... I can't do it!" Dongju was trembling and felt as if he was about to cry.

"You can do it. Just sit here and wait for us. Maybe that's what it was meant to be. Nothing happens without a reason. Maybe that's your calling. I know you can do it. You are our only chance now."

“Giwook…”

“Don’t worry.” he smiled. “And wait for us.”

Dongju nodded.

"Golden raven, let's go." Giwook whispered to the bird, and it flapped its wings as it leapt off the branches.

They made a circle around the battlefield.

Giwook had heard Youngjo's whistle before, so he should be able to reproduce that sound. He tried a few tones, but the birds sitting on the branches didn't respond.

Time pressure didn't help him at all, he tried and tried until the magpies and starlings were the first to react. They rose into the air, catching the acorns in their beaks.

With their help, Youngjo was able to get away, taking to the air on his wings and whistling loudly.

Squirrels could bear nuts and acorns. A huge crow appeared out of nowhere, lending him its back.

One of the magpies pecked at enemies that wanted to attack Hwanwoong, and he managed to join Youngjo.

They circled the battlefield on bird's backs, wanting to help their friends. But Giwook and the golden raven were looking for the king who had vanished somewhere in the remnants of the fog. He only managed to spot Geonhak, who was putting one enemy after another with heavy blows.

///

Dongmyeong avoided being hit with the big mace because he was unable to push back such a hit. So he dodged, hoping that his opponent would eventually make a mistake, giving him a chance to strike.

But the Ouphe wasn't that stupid. He followed Dongmyeong's movements closely and struck confidently with great force.

And it was Dongmyeong who made the mistake. He lost his balance, the swords fell from his hands and fell on his back. Everything seemed to slow down.

A huge Ouphe approached him, baring fangs, ready to strike.

Dongmyeong was ready, but hoped to pull away just before the blow.

He took a deep breath.

Ouphe snorted and bared his fangs in an ominous smile. He lifted the mace up.

Dongmyeong reached for his sword and tightened his fingers on the hilt.

And then, from behind the back of the elven king, a golden raven emerged from the remnants of a thick fog. Wings unfurled, claws extended, he grabbed the Ouphe tightly and took off with it. He tossed it far, where the foxes were waiting, to tear it apart.

The raven came back making a circle and landed.

"Are you okay, Your Majesty?"

"Giwook?" Dongmyeong stood on his feet and took his swords. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to stay up there!"

"The situation wasn’t good. I needed to join. But Dongju is still there. We still have a chance to win."

"Let's go." Dongmyeong climbed on the back of the raven and they took to the air.

///

Keonhee sat hunched under a fallen trunk, covering his ears. He was shaking all over his body. Fear seized him so much that his wings were starting to wilt. He couldn't go up even if he would want to.

But the Ouphes found him there. They started hitting the trunk, trying to get inside.

He will die here. He will die here for sure. He didn't even know what part of the forest he ran to. Why was he here? Why did he hear that sound? He was no one special to be in such a fight. He couldn't help because he was too afraid.

So he will die here.

Alone…

"Keonhee!" he heard.

It was Seoho.

"Keonhee!"

Why was he here? He can die as well! He should get away. He should save himself.

"Use your power! We are surrounded by water! Come on! Keonhee! Ah!" Seoho made a choked noise.

The Ouphes stopped hitting the trunk, and Keonhee heard them headed in the opposite direction. So they will attack Seoho.

There was a growl and a scuffle. And then singing.

Keonhee heard a voice so sweet he couldn't resist it. He could feel the melody sneaking into him, filling him. His heart stopped trembling, and so did his body. The blue wings were alive and springy again. He felt a courage he had never experienced before.

He stepped out from under the trunk and looked ahead, water beginning to form around him.

Seoho stopped singing when he noticed him. He was protected by a large fox and a badger.

Ouphes turned to Keonhee, who was staring at them malevolently. He was powerful more than ever. He felt something new in him. A power he had not been aware of before. His eyes flashed and the water began to turn to ice with a soft creak.

Soon he was surrounded by icicles that hit enemies with force, pinning them to the ground.

Ouphe appeared behind him, but the wave engulfed him and locked him inside, in a chunk of ice.

They were left alone.

"Well, that's something new." Seoho snorted.

Keonhee blinked and looked at his hands.

"I don't know how it happened. Your song gave me courage."

"That was the intention. I found a way to help increase talents. We have to go back to the field. The others may need us."

Keonhee nodded and they climbed onto the fox's back, racing through the woods towards the battlefield.

///

Youngjo held Hwanwoong close to him as they hovered high on the crow's back.

The foxes were already tired, some of them were injured. Badgers, too. The birds were throwing stones and acorns all the time, but this only helped to scatter the enemy, not defeat them.

"We need more than that, Youngjo." Hwanwoong looked at him.

"I know."

"You have to try to summon bigger animals. I know you're not sure, you've never done that, but try it. You must try. There are still too many of them."

"Youngjo!" they heard the voice of the king. The golden raven caught up with them. "We need bigger animals."

"I know. Hwanwoong also said that now. I just..."

"Try a lower tone." Giwook said, who was sitting behind Dongmyeong. "Lower than the fox. Longer."

Youngjo nodded and tried to focus his thoughts.

He tried several times, but it wasn’t the right one. Until he made a long, low sound that was more like a grunt than a whistle. Echo picked it up far away, but nothing happened.

"We don't have time to wait for the results." Dongmyeong spoke again. "Yonghoon, Harin and Kanghyun are surrounded. We have to help them."

When they got there, Geonhak struggled to drag the enemy away. Harin was creating flames, but they seemed too weak to hurt.

The fox on which Keonhee and Seoho were sitting appeared.

The wave of water, turning into ice, engulfed those closest and the fairies were all together again, surrounded by a thick wall of ice. This allowed them to take a breath.

"Are you all in one piece?" Dongmyeong asked.

"Yes." Geonhak sighed, wiping the dark liquid from his face. "Yonghoon has gathered a lot of information."

"Really?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Yonghoon took a step towards the king. "It was quite risky, but it worked. Ouphes have a limited number of warriors, but they left the strong ones for the last. These were once elves. A really strong ones. They can wield reptiles and amphibians. After that, only workers will be inside the nest, but they can be put to sleep easily and bypassed. Moon Jewel is hidden in the heart of the nest. Ah! One more thing, I think if the commanders go down the other warriors will be indifferent."

"Then we have to come up with a plan quickly." Dongmyeong sighed.

"Kanghyun, Giwook... I have an idea." Seoho said and jumped off the fox's back. "I was able to create a song that helped Keonhee develop his talent." they all looked at the ice wall, glistening in the daylight. "I think together we can create a sound that will help us all. It will make us stronger."

"Let's get to work then." Kanghyun didn’t wait and the three of them walked aside.

"Harin, you and Keonhee can try to keep the warriors away." Dongmyeong turned to these two. "Me and Geonhak will fight in the front line. I'm worried about these reptiles and amphibians. Youngjo, would you be able to try to summon eagles or falcons?"

Youngjo sighed.

"I don't know. I will try. I’m still not sure if my previous summon was successful at all. But I will try, Your Majesty."

"Give us a minute!" Seoho called out to them. Giwook was writing something quickly with a stick on the ground, creating entire lines of melody that Kanghyun began to play on his guitar. Seoho hummed softly.

"I have to check on Dongju." Geonhak spoke.

"Not now." Dongmyeong grabbed his arm. "You will expose his position unnecessarily. He is safe up there and you are needed here. Besides, the sun is getting lower and lower. We must hurry. The closer to night, the stronger they will get."

Geonhak sighed heavily and looked at the trees. He hoped Dongju was really safe. He couldn't bear it if something happened to him.

He nodded. True, he could expose Dongju's hideout, especially now when the fog has completely disappeared.

"We are ready!" Giwook said. "Harin, you first. We will strengthen your fire."

Harin approached them and Seoho began to sing using the old elven language, filled with magic. Soft and honey-sweet voice enveloped Harin, awakening the dormant power within him.

His eyes glittered, and when he raised his hand, a lively and strong flame appeared above it.

"How are you feeling?" Yonghoon asked with concern.

"Stronger. I feel like it will really work this time." he smiled and Yonghoon smiled back.

"Youngjo, now you." Seoho waved him over with a hand gesture.

To Youngjo, the song sounded a little different, but the words vanished into his mind, filling every part of his body. And with the words of old elven language, he was able to recognize melodies he didn't know. He knew now that he would be able to summon larger animals. He could feel their minds, see them.

The wall of ice began to crack. The enemies attacked, slowly breaking through towards them.

"We will manage to strengthen one more of you." Seoho said.

"Geonhak." Dongmyeong pointed at him. "Just do it quickly."

Yonghoon hissed when he heard a loud noise. He also saw what was coming for them.

"It's them. They gather snakes. We need a plan..."

"We will fly." Dongmyeong said quickly, watching Seoho and Kanghyun work to strengthen Geonhak. "Youngjo, summon the bigger birds."

"I'm on it." Youngjo stepped back and faced the tall trees. His eyes flashed with vivid green and he whistled several times, and his voice echoed. He reached their minds, asking for help. And he found what he was looking for.

Wolf female, leader of the herd. He also found a lynx and asked him for help as well.

They listened to him but gave him no answer.

At that time, two large black ravens, a hawk and a buzzard landed next to them. At the same time, the ice broke and a wave of enemies flooded their small clearing. They were large warriors and large vipers crawled among them.

The fairies climbed onto the backs of the birds quickly, and they took to the air at the last moment.

"Harin, Keonhee, use ice and fire!" Dongmyeong ordered.

They nodded and started throwing missiles from the top. And it actually started to work.

Ouphes either turned into a block of ice, or, on fire, ran towards the marshes and drowned there.

///

The fairies thought that they had an advantage, but didn’t notice that some Ouphes had climbed the trees and waited for an opportunity. They couldn't fly, but they could use their wings to extend their jump.

And so one of them jumped onto the hawk on which Hwanwoong and Youngjo sat. The hawk made a loud noise and began falling downward, injured.

Youngjo grabbed Hwanwoong and hugged him tightly. He used his wings to stop them falling. The falcon had gone and hidden among the branches, and the two of them were now standing in the middle of an empty field. Vipers swarmed in front of them, behind them was a swamp from which toads had begun to emerge.

"Are you okay?" Youngjo asked, shielding Hwanwoong.

"My shoulder hurts but I'm fine."

"Can you somehow influence the vipers?"

"I don’t know, and you?"

"We can try together. I can reach their minds while you calm them down..."

"Good, let's try..."

Youngjo was about to do so, but a large viper appeared suddenly, ready to attack. Youngjo reacted in a split second. He pushed Hwanwoong hard and dodged, reaching for the dagger he had hidden under his cloak. But the viper was fast. It crushed him and prepared to attack. Youngjo saw the venom dripping from its fangs.

He held his breath.

Then he saw Hwanwoong sticking to the viper's head.

"Leave him!" he screamed, wrapping his arms around the snake. The snake began to struggle and Youngjo was able to break free.

The viper tossed its head back and Hwanwoong took off, flying swiftly towards the water.

"Hwanwoong!"

But the pixie managed to slow down and started flying towards Youngjo.

And then the eagle grabbed the viper in its talons and with a loud sound. Youngjo seized the moment and turned to grab Hwanwoong, but a toad appeared behind the little pink pixie and stuck out a sticky tongue for him.

"No!" Youngjo screamed and grabbed Hwanwoong's hands.

"Youngjo, let me go..."

"No!" he hugged his tiny waist. He glanced at the dagger lying next to him. He just had to reach out… It was so close! So close...

"My wings... I can't hold it any longer!" Hwanwoong cried out in pain as the toad yanked him, ripping one of the pink wings.

It was a real horror. Hwanwoong was screaming in pain and crying, his fingers clasped on Youngjo's shoulders.

Pixie dust covered the ground. Everything sparkled around like it was made of a diamond.

The toad was finally killed by the buzzard on which Yonghoon and Harin were sitting. And Dongmyeong landed nearby.

"Youngjo!"

"Hwanwoong... his wings!"

"You have to get out from here. Go, hide among the trees!"

Youngjo needed to use common sense, but it wasn't easy for him. He was scared. Hwanwoong had passed out and lay limp in his arms. He has lost his shine too and his hair is starting to turn from pink to white. Youngjo whistled and a jay came and took them high, above the trees.

Eagles and falcons were able to chase the vipers away, but Ouphes found a way. They grabbed the birds by the legs and wings. They plucked feathers, threw stones.

Everything around was shrouded in flames or ice.

///

Geonhak was the only one strong enough to fight side by side with the animals on the ground. And when there was no viper or toad left, a large lynx appeared. He emerged from the bushes like a master of the forest. Geonhak climbed onto its back, and together they were pushing Ouphes away one by one.

Dongmyeong circled the battlefield, eventually rejoining, using his two swords.

"Your Highness!" Yonghoon called out. "Two commanders are coming out of the nest. The workers have woken up and they're blocking the entrance."

"Good. So they are the last ones." Dongmyeong sighed. "We cannot surrender. We are too close now. Let Harin and Keonhee continue to attack from above. Me and Geonhak will fight here with the soldiers."

"These commanders... They are really huge." Harin said with concern.

"We can push them off. Now go!"

Dongmyeong stood and waited. He saw them coming. Not only tall, but also broad in their shoulders. Their armor was covered with thick scales and spikes.

Geonhak appeared at his side, breathing rapidly but seemed still to be in full strength.

"They really  _ are _ big." Dongmyeong said.

"Uhm."

The king laughed.

"Doesn't it impress you?"

"I just think that they are an obstacle I have to overcome. Up there is Dongju waiting alone, terrified. He is the only one who can use the stone and is counting on us." he tightened his fingers on the hilt of his sword. "I really feel happy when he is with me. So I’m fighting not only for our kingdom, but also for Dongju."

"Hm." Dongmyeong smiled. "You're really noble. It's an honor to fight by your side. But if things go wrong, run away. They'll want to eliminate me first."

"We won’t leave you..."

"I appreciate this but it's an order." he said harshly and got into position to attack.

The two enormous commanders roared loudly, their eyes shining with a sinister red glow.

Birds of prey with fairies on their backs circled around. Keonhee and Seoho created the ice-fire wall again.

Only Dongmyeong and Geonhak were inside, fenced off from commanders.

"Your Highness!" Yonghoon called out. "Seoho has a song for you. Besides, these two commanders... have a weak spot at the nape of the neck. Eyes can be a good target too."

"Thank you for the information." Dongmyeong smiled and heard a melody and a soft singing enveloped his heart and mind. He felt his body no longer tired. And his swords began to sparkle even more. An unusual glow covered them.

"And one more thing. Giwook discovered his talent." Yonghoon added and looked up.

A young fairy, Kanghyun and Seoho were circling on the back of a black raven. They approached until Giwook jumped to the ground and ran closer.

"Talent?" the king asked.

"Yes." Giwook smiled happily. "Accompanying Seoho and Kanghyun, I realized that I can create and improve things. Can I?" he pointed at the swords. The king handed it to him without a word, staring at the young fairy with fascination.

Bright pearly light enveloped Giwook as he closed his eyes and ran his hands over the swords he had placed on the ground. The blades seemed to be sharper and stronger. The hilt was surrounded by a golden thread that turned out to be a transformed song.

After that, Giwook got up and handed the king a new weapon.

"I used the elven song of Seoho, Your Majesty. Now they will serve you more confidently, never break and never betray you."

"I can feel them." Dongmyeong said in amazement, examining the blade carefully. There was a golden energy in the blade, as if living light were inside. "You breathed life into them." Dongmyeong looked at him. "You are a Maker. You have no idea how rare this ability is."

"The last Maker lived hundreds of years ago." Yonghoon said, nodding his head.

"Yes, and that was me." Dongmyeong said.

Everyone seemed surprised, only Yonghoon smiled slightly. Only he knew and kept it a secret. "I could create something out of nothing. I could weave words into objects and give them power. But my talent changed when I lost my wings. I can't use magic anymore like I used to. Giwook, this is a very precious gift. You are made for great things. I will watch eagerly as you become unique. Like all of you." Dongmyeong looked after them. "All of you yesterday were not as strong as you are today. And I’m proud of you."

"I’m... glad to help." Giwook bowed slightly, flattered. "Please, Your Majesty. Save us once again."

Dongmyeong put a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly.

"I'll try. Can you also strengthen Geonhak's sword? I saw a crack in the blade."

"Of course"

"Yonghoon, when Giwook will finish, get them out of here."

"Yes, your Majesty."

Geonhak's sword took on an intense color of earth and the sky, shimmering incessantly. The crack disappeared and the blade became longer and wider. The hilt is also covered with silver thread, creating an ivy pattern.

"It will incapacitate your enemies." Giwook said to Geonhak.

"Yes, I can understand it. I can almost hear it. It's amazing."

"Alright, now get out of here. I don't want to see you near the battlefield." Dongmyeong said firmly.

"But..." Kanghyun wanted to say something.

"You did enough." the king interrupted him. "The barrier is falling down. Get out of here."

They all looked at each other, returned to the backs of the birds and flew away.

Meanwhile, the barrier fell and the Ouphe’s commanders strode toward them.

"First we have to fight one by one and get rid of one of them. Later we will switch over and over again. Your hits are stronger, but I’m faster. I will distract that one and hurt him, you will give the final strike." Dongmyeong said, putting his feet on the ground.

"Mh." Geonhak replied.

One of the commanders, with a great mace full of spikes in his hand, roared and moved towards Geonhak. The second, with a stone wide sword, attacked Dongmyeong.

The Fairy King felt the elven magic sealed in his swords giving him energy and agility. He dodged, the commander couldn't even see, and Dongmyeong was behind him, slashing the armor. The swords, though sharp, left only a few scratches. The commander roared again and turned around, striking his sword. Dongmyeong jumped slightly and stood on a stone blade that had stuck to the ground. Dongmyeong ran through it, climbing onto the commander's neck. Ouphe looked up and the king wounded his eye. And when the commander struggled to catch the wound, Dongmyeon jumped off.

Then, as the commander furiously tried to attack him again, Dongmyeong jumped and he led quick blows from which the opponent tried to protect himself. Like hummingbird wings, Dongmyeong slashed until the armor split in several places, revealing gray, soft skin.

The commander roared and several warriors appeared. Many of them were only wounded because fairies were not killers by nature. So now they were rising to serve their commanders again.

Dongmyeong sighed.

But then there was a jay with Harin on its back. And the magpie on whose back Keonhee was sitting.

The first one held a fiery bow in his hands, the other one an ice spear. Giwook had to create this weapon for them. What a wonderful fairy. Dongmyeong was so happy and proud.

And while they took the warriors, the sword commander attacked Dongmyeong again. He struck again and again and the fairy king jumped sideways. He was pushed back several times, but never fell over, and the swords never missed any strike. Dongmyeong discovered that Giwook must have enchanted his armor as well. Because it didn't have any scratches.

It also gave him much better protection.

He braced his legs as the commander struck his sword. The blades made a loud noise as they crisscrossed, but they held it. Dongmyeong used his opponent's strength against him and when his sword stuck again. Dongmyeong jumped up and hit him on the exposed neck. Two cuts, the king jumped to the ground and the opponent fell motionless.

He turned swiftly, looking at Geonhak, who was still fighting the second commander. The mace he was holding was harder to contain than it appeared. The spikes were made of rose thorns and pieces of glass. It could hurt even the strongest fairy or elf.

The fiery arrow shot across the sky, stabbing the commander's back. He roared, and Geonhak was able to pull back. And he joined the king.

"Now. Together." Dongmyeong said.

"Mh."

"You go!"

///

In a tree among the leaves, Dongju watched everything with fear. He didn't understand why it all had to be this way. Their plan seemed so simple. Yes, they foresaw the possibility of a fight, but Dongju didn't think there would be a real war.

He wondered if it was possible to save Ouphes. If they were once fairies and elves, surely there was a way to free them from the curse.

There were so many bodies down there.

Everyone had fought so bravely, and he sat there, helpless and powerless. Because he couldn't fight. If he does fight, he won't be able to take or even touch the Moon Jewel.

He thought the Grand Tournament was about to take place a few days ago. It was supposed to be a festival of joy, and it turned into a fight for life.

If this was what the Ouphes looked like, and if their king was worse than the two commanders Dongmyeong and Geohak fought, they had no choice. They had to beat them.

They must destroy Ouphes once and for all.

But Dongju still wanted to find another solution. He just didn't know what it could be.

He heard a noise.

The branch snapped. He looked to the side and saw a pair of yellow eyes and then a mouth full of fangs.

Ouphe walked slowly towards him, grinning his fangs.

Dongju got up slowly.

"Wait. We don't have to fight..." Ouphe looked at Dongju, tilted his head. He listened. "You were once just like me. But it's all the fault of dark magic. You can break free."

There was silence.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Ouphe screamed and two more appeared. Dongju took a step back, then turned and started running to the end of the branch.

He jumped down and flew, using his wings, to another branch. But the Ouphes were there too, waiting for him. He avoided the claws reaching for him. He flew between the trees as fast as he could. But they were everywhere. On every tree, trying to catch him. He was so scared. And no friend around. One of the Ouphes grabbed his leg and pulled.

Dongju hit his head against the tree trunk and began to fall, stunned.

He couldn't defend himself. He couldn't fight.

What will happen to him now?

Will he die? If he dies, what will happen to the others?

He kept falling and falling until a shadow appeared above him. Light brown belly and wings with black, blue and white feathers.

Jay.

It caught him and carried him away smoothly.

"Dongju! Dongju!" it was Youngjo's voice. "Dongju, speak to me!"

"I'm fine." he said quietly, still confused. He was dizzy.

"We have to take cover. The others are waiting in one of the trees."

"But... Ouphes... They are everywhere..."

"Don’t worry." Youngjo smiled.

Dongju looked up and saw squirrels and birds attacking Ouphes, throwing them off the trees. And there were wolves down there, waiting. The whole herd. Which ran and caught the creatures in their teeth, crushing them.

Even the wolves came to help them. Youngjo called them? How powerful has he become?

Dongju also saw Hwanwoong lying unconscious in Youngjo's arms. His hair was white and he no longer had that pixie aura. Dongju also noticed that his wing was damaged.

It was the greatest tragedy for the fairy. To lose wings. Such a fairy will not die, the king was an example of this, but such a fairy will never go anywhere again, and magic will be limited. Hwawoong has always been so cheerful and radiant. He didn't deserve what happened to him.

And there, in the clearing, there was a fight that was to settle everything.

///

Geonhak lunged, taking the opportunity that the commander was still trying to get rid of the fiery arrow. Geonhak raised his sword up. He struck once, then a second. The armor was cracking.

The commander roared again and waved his hand. Geonhak jumped back and Dongmyeong swiftly stalked the enemy from behind, stabbing him with his swords where the cracks had formed.

The commander turned, snarling furiously. His red eyes sparkled intensely, he had foam on his face. He gritted his teeth, uttering furious grunts.

He waved a big hand and Dongmyeong jumped back. Then Geonhak attacked again.

Two strikes.

Dodge.

Dongmyeong streaked to his side, moving swiftly and fast. The swords in his hand guided him steadily and always went where they needed to be.

Dodge.

Geonhak struck again.

Dodge.

The commander puts his legs down and waves his mace. Dongmyeong needed Geonhak to hit him again, and there would be enough crack in the armor.

Geonhak turned to avoid impact. He cut.

"His breastplate!" Dongmyeong called.

Geonhak dodged and swung, slapping the commander's chest so hard that the sound of the impact echoed around him. The commander staggered, so Geonhak took that one moment and took aim again.

The commander dropped to his knees, breathing heavily.

Now that was the chance.

Dogmyeong's fingers tightened on the handles of his swords. Time seemed to slow down. A golden aura enveloped him as if millions of tiny fireflies had come out of nowhere. This golden energy formed wings on his back. They were long and strong.

He lifted off the ground and backed up a bit to gain momentum. He leaned against a tree for support.

He combined his swords into one again.

"Geonhak! Stand back!" he cried out and he pushed himself away with all his might.

He flew like a shiny golden arrow, holding a sword in both hands, struck the very center of the commander's chest. The impact was so strong that tiny tufts of grass fell down, even Geonhak staggered, trying to regain his balance, and Dongmyeong moved with the commander a dozen paces, leaving a trail on the ground.

And as the dust settled, Geonhak could see the fairy king knelt on his enemy's chest, clutching a sword stuck deep into his flesh.

The commander trembled and growled until he finally fell down with no signs of life.

It was over.

When both commanders fell, the warriors became indifferent. Yonghoon was right. They were dependent on the commanders.

Dongmyeong sheathed his sword. The golden aura stopped swirling around him, and the fine dust fell slowly, vanishing, as his wings. It was a little sad to him, but it was good to have them back at least for this moment.

Geonhak also sheathed his sword into the scabbard on his back.

"We have to get to the nest." Dongmyeong said and looked up. "The sun is going down. We don't have much time."

"I agree." Geonhak used two fingers and simply whistled. The lynx appeared and bowed down, allowing them to climb onto its back.

They moved towards the nest, from which they had managed to move away during the fight.

They were all together again. The greatest threat was over, but the animals remained nearby, lying close to the nest entrance, keeping an eye on the Ouphes who had survived the fight.

Geonhak saw Dongju and walked quickly towards him.

"Are you okay?!" the elf caught the fairy in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine."

"Your head!" Geonhak looked at the bruise on his temple.

"It's nothing. Yonghoon has already checked it. It's nothing serious. I saw your fight... I was very scared."

"I'm here. Everything will be alright." he hugged him again.

"Everyone are okay?" Dongmyeong asked.

"Yes. Except Hwanwoong." Yonghoon said quietly and made a way for the king who approached the wounded pixie. Youngjo was still holding him in his arms.

Dongmyeong leaned over and knelt beside them, looking. One wing was missing, the other was torn and gray.

Hwanwoong was trembling and there were traces of tears on his face.

"The remnant of the wing will have to be removed, Hwanwoong. Do you understand?" the king asked slowly and gently.

The pixie nodded.

"Yes I know."

Dongmyeong touched his shoulder lightly to encourage him.

"We have to do it now, or he'll keep losing strength. Harin, warm that stone over there. He needs warmth." Dongmyeong pointed to a large round stone lying next to them. "Put him there." Youngjo lifted Hwanwoong to the rock and placed him on his stomach. "I need a dagger. Keonhee, come here, please." Dongmyeong carefully cut open Hwanwoong's shirt, which was damaged anyway. The wound looked terrible and everywhere was full of pixie dust. Hwanwoong sobbed.

"Okay. Keonhee, freeze the remaining wing. Just gently, don't let the ice touch his skin."

"Mh." Keonhee nodded and his eyes flashed. Frost and ice covered the rest of the wing, turning it into a white flake. As far as the line where it touched the skin.

"Okay, now I'll cut it off. You shouldn't feel too much, Hwanwoong, but hold on. Okay?"

Hwanwoong nodded and gripped Youngjo's hand tightly.

Dongmyeon made one quick cut and took the remnant of the wing, which scattered like dust in seconds.

"I will take care of the wounds, Your Majesty." Yonghoon said and pulled out a bag full of herbs. And while the elf was making the ointment, Dongmyeong stroked Hwanwoong's hair.

"You will learn to live without them. You fought very bravely and you will come back as a hero." he smiled. “Also I’m sorry. I’m responsible for this…”

“No.” Hwanwoong whispered. “Please, don’t say that, Your Majesty… It’s not your fault. I will be okay. I know I will…” he tried to smile. “I still think I have them." the pixie whispered.

"And that feeling will never go away. But you will still be able to do many amazing things. You will recover and see. Now, rest. And thank you for being here."

Hwanwoong smiled weakly and closed his eyes.

The king turned to Dongju.

"It is time. We must enter the nest until the moon rises. When the stone shines, the fairy must hold it. Seoho, Kanghyun... You will come with us. Make sure everyone is asleep inside."

"Yes, Your Majesty." they said.

"Dongju." the king approached the young fairy who was still hiding in Geonhak's arms. "Are you ready?"

"I'm not sure, but I have no other choice, am I?"

"Everything will be fine. I know it. I feel that this task has been waiting for you. Geonhak and Harin will come with us. Let the others stay here."

"Please forgive me, Your Majesty." Yonghoon said carefully. "But before you came, we agreed to stick together. Besides, Dongju will feel better knowing that we are all there with him. If Your Majesty allows."

Dongmyeong sighed and laughed briefly.

"I had a feeling it would end this way. But since Hwanwoong is injured and weak, he has to stay here. Let him sit in the sun on this warm stone. Youngjo, I understand you stay with him."

"Of course."

"Let it be that way." Dongmyeong closed his eyes, and when he opened them his eyes flashed honey gold. The bees appeared, swirling around him. "I'll leave a few of them here so we can stay in touch. The rest will fly with us. Let's go."

Dongju approached his friend.

"Hwanwoong... I'll fix it. I'll ask you to get your wings back.” he smiled sadly.

"No. Don't waste a wish on me, you only have one." pixie patted his hand. "I can handle it. Go. You know what you need to fix."

Dongju nodded. Yes, he knew.

“Okay. Rest for now.”

“We are not going anywhere.” Youngjo smiled. “Good luck.”

They entered the cave that Geonhak had opened.

Harin created the flames for them, and Keonhee formed an ice cover around them. Several orbs like this surrounded them, giving them a soft light.

Going deeper into the nest, following the corridor on and on.

Fortunately for them, the main corridor was wide and they couldn't get lost. They were accompanied by a lullaby that Seoho sang as he slowly followed them, watching Ouphes deeply asleep. The voice echoed through the rooms, and it sounded like an unusual choir. It was as if the voices of the old elves had spoken from the past.

Seoho had no idea he would learn this extraordinary ancient language, but they all got to know a new face of themselves.

They passed many chambers where Ouphes lay asleep. The walls sparkled as if covered with black diamonds. Crystals grew here and there, forming whole bouquets. An unusual play of lights and colors, even in such a dark and cold place.

The fairies also saw the remains of an ancient nation. Yonghoon touched the column which was unusually decorated. The ornament depicted the tree in four seasons.

"The world is in darkness." he started talking, his eyes were hazy. "We hid in a cave, struggling to get food. Many elves have left. They went outside in hopes of finding the sun, but there was only darkness and sadness and grief. It was like poison. It still poisons us. The changes were barely noticeable at first, but now everything changes so quickly. We are losing our minds. No sun, no warmth, no love... Our hearts are breaking. Good magic fades away. The only hope is the Moon Jewel. But it is missing. Maybe this light is gone forever? Maybe there is no hope for us anymore? What will happen to us? Who will we be? The air in the cave is filled with fear. There is no hope for us. Everyone changes. Their bodies deform or die. We no longer remember what the sun is, dance, singing, gust of wind, joy, love... Darkness. There is only darkness. But we will wait. The last elves, the strongest, have given up all their magic to prepare the chamber. If we ever find the Moon Jewel, its light will save us. And we are giving this hope, we are enclosing it in the crystal to regain it one day." he went silent.

Dongju, who was leading the way, stopped, head bowed. He was trembling.

"Dongju?" Geonhak asked gently. The young fairy squeezed his hand so tightly that his fingers turned white.

"What happened to them wasn’t fair." he said.

"No, it wasn't." Dongmyeong agreed. "The old elves were remarkable. The fact that they were able to survive for so long... commands my deepest respect. But we cannot help them anymore."

"So it will always be like this? Will they stay here?"

"There is no other way. They will stay in eternal sleep."

Dongju swallowed his tears and didn’t reply.

"Look over there." Yonghoon pointed to a fine crystal that appeared to be black, but there was a soft bright light inside. "This is where the first fairies were born. The last elves poured all their love into the crystal to protect good emotions and feelings."

"Fairies are born out of love." Keonhee said. "It makes sense."

"They sacrificed everything." Kanghyun sighed. "They gave everything for hope. Where there is love and hope, a fairy will be born. We've always been told that, but probably none of us ever understood the importance of these words."

"No, that's true." Yonghoon thought for a moment. "But now, since I have access to Knowledge, also to that so distant one... I will try to write a true story."

"Thank you, Yonghoon." the king nodded. "You read my mind. That's what we need. Knowledge of what happened."

Dongju moved on without waiting for anyone. He didn't speak all the way either.

They finally arrived at a huge chamber. They stood on the edge of the abyss, it seemed to be endless. There was a rock in the middle of the chasm, and there, in the distance, on a pedestal was a very weak light of the Moon Jewel.

Dongju frowned. To take it, he had to get over there. He had to do it. He need to go through darkness.

"Down there." Keonhee said.

The Ouphe king's body lay there. Right under the rock island with Moon Jewel.

"They would wait for the moon to rise and perform the resurrection ritual." Yonghoon said again. "Ah!" he sighed suddenly. "I didn't expect that."

"What?" Harin asked.

"This king... He caused the darkness."

Dongmyeong turned to him quickly.

"Are you saying that it was he who brought doom to the old elves?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. He was tempted by the Darkness, he brought Rot to this kingdom. Ah! I really don't like what I learn."

"If his body stays here, it could still be a threat." Dongmyeong sighed. "We'll use fire to burn it. I didn't think I had beaten someone like that... I'd give my wings one more time, I'd give them a thousand times, to make it disappear forever."

"Then I will use fire." Harin said.

"Stop." Dongju stood on the edge, his wings quivering ready to fly. "Enough destroying, burning and killing. I'll fly there and wait for the moonrise. I want you to wait here as well and do nothing. This place is already filled with sorrow."

Dongmyeong was watching him closely. He didn't know when this fairy matured so quickly. The king looked at the others.

"Do you agree?"

"Well now Dongju is in charge here." Seoho laughed.

"Without him, we can't get Moon Jewel back, so..." Keonhee shrugged.

"We'll wait." Kanghyun nodded.

"Yes." Giwook smiled broadly.

"Let it be that way." Dongmyeong sighed. "Dongju, it's a long way and it’s very dark. Take one of the bees." the king stretched out his hand and one of them touched his fingers, and then he moved the bee onto Dongju's back. "Be careful how you fly. You don't know what's in the dark underneath."

"Dongju..." Geonhak leaned towards him. "I'll be here all the time."

"I’m scared." he whispered.

"I know. And it's understandable. But you can make it. I believe in you. We all believe in you."

Dongju nodded and turned to the pedestal. He heard a slight ringing. The stone summoned him, though he was still asleep.

Dongju spread his wings and rose, slowly moving forward. He didn't look down because the deep darkness terrified him. There was something there, he could feel it. It was moving like a black sea of fog.

But he just wanted to get to the stone island.

He flew slowly, quietly and even when he felt the darkness move, nothing happened.

Finally he gently touched the ground with his feet and climbed the steps. The stone lay right in front of him. It shone very softly, reflecting the light of the sphere that Keonhee and Harin had created.

He felt a slight tremor. The darkness beneath him was waking up.

Then the cave began to brighten. Dongju looked up. There was an opening that allowed moonlight to enter.

And now a single beam of light fell on the stone. It started to shimmer with many colors. It started to live.

Dongju heard the ringing. It was nice, familiar. He felt warm.

_ Are you okay? _

He understood the words the bee had told him, gently moving its antennae.

"Yes." he answered. "It will begin soon." he added and held out his hands. The stone was quite large, maybe the size of a peach stone. The shape was uneven, but it shone with many colors, like opal, but there was something very magical about it. Like something out of this world.

_ Dongju! Look out!  _

A bee rattled on his back. Dongju turned to see a dark mass growing. It was dense and fleeting at the same time. As if the smoke was carved out of stone. It made a hissing noise, trying to attack but Dongu realized that it couldn't touch him. The moonlight grew too bright and Darkness couldn’t cross the barrier.

He turned around. He finally put his hands on the Moon Jewel.

It grew even warmer and everything was shrouded in fog. It was so quiet and safe. Darkness couldn’t reach him here, In this cover made of pure light.

"Hello, Dongju." he heard and sighed in amazement. "I've been waiting for you."

"I can understand you."

"Of course. Stone allows us to communicate, but I'm very far away..."

"Are you... Are you... the moon?"

Dongju heard a melodious laugh.

"More like someone who lives nearby. My name is Myeongwol.”

“Can I call you Moon anyway?”

“Of course you can, my sweet fairy.” soft laugh. “The stone you are holding in your hands is a fragment of something bigger. It fell to the ground a long, long time ago. But no one understood me as I didn't understand anyone for a long time. But I keep looking at you all."

"A lot of bad things happened." Dongju felt his throat tighten.

"Yes, I can see that."

"Can you really fulfill my wish?"

"Yes. One wish before the moon goes down."

"Will the effects of this wish last forever?"

"Certainly until our next meeting in a thousand years. It depends what you ask for. If you want a cup of moon honey and drink it, it won't take too long, right?" soft laugh. "What's on your mind?"

Dongju was silent for a moment.

"It's about the Ouphes. Can you heal them? Take back the darkness?"

A sigh.

"What an amazing fairy you are. When I called you, I didn't know which one of you it would be, but I'm glad it's you."

"So that's the ringing we all heard..."

"Yes, it was me. But apparently only you can really  _ hear _ me. Dongju, you are extraordinary. You have a pure heart full of love.”

“I feel useless most of the time.”

“Don’t say that. You are here now, with a really important task. And you want to give your wish to someone else. To the creatures that wanted your destruction."

"It's not their fault. It's the false king's fault. He has brought darkness and poisoned them. They don't deserve such a fate. If you can do it, do it." Dongju picked up the stone and hugged it tightly. "Please. Please heal their souls."

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes. I want the Ouphes to be the elves again as they were. I want them to regain light, hope and love. If they stay here like that, it will never end. Eventually all of us will suffer again. I don’t want it."

"Their bodies are too deformed. But I'll see what I can do. Take the stone with you, Dongju."

"We won't meet again, are we, Moon?"

Happy laugh.

"I will always be with you, with all of you. I always look down on you. Maybe we'll meet again. Who knows. But remember, you are not useless. Everyone has a role to play. And you turned out to be the Prince of the Moon. You heard me. You and Moon Jewel are connected.  _ We _ are connected. You will protect this stone, Dongju. You will watch as new fairies are born thanks to you. Because you have overcome your fear with love."

"The stone belongs to the common fairies. No warrior can touch it..." Dongju said, just realizing it was so obvious all the time.

"Yes. Selflessness, care, pure heart. That's who you are, Dongju. You are pure, like this crystal. This is your special talent. You bring joy."

The stone flared and shimmering light surrounded Dongju. His hair turned light, silvery, and his wings were now iridescent, stronger and larger.

“Now, my dear prince, let me do this for you."

Dongju smiled and hugged the stone even tighter, feeling its warmth. He could see the silvery particles moving inside. He was so happy. His heart was filled with relief and joy.

And then Moon Jewel shone with brilliant light that filled the entire cavern. It is as if the darkness is starting to slip away. And that's what happened. The dark mass let out a hissing roar and began to slide down the chasm, but the light was too powerful, so the darkness swirled against the body of the false king. It disappeared into it, forming crystals. The black walls turned to quartz. Pink, white, sky blue... It's like discovering a geode in what appeared to be just an ugly stone.

Dongju rose on his new wings and watched the cave fill with light.

His friends looked around equally amazed and shocked. 

As he slowly stepped to the ground on the other side, Dongmyeong and Yonghoon seemed most stunned. They knelt, heads bowed, and Dongju didn’t quite understand what was happening.

"Why are you bowing to me? Your Majesty, please stand up..." Dongju said, embarrassed.

"I didn't think I'd live long enough to see it." Dongmyeong said and looked at him, still kneeling down. "Prince of the Moon."

"The fairy king is blessed by Nature. But you, Dongju, are blessed by the goddess Myeongwol." Yonghoon explained.

"She was a goddess?!" Dongju turned red. Even his wings turned pink. "And I called her Moon like nothing. Ah, now I'm really embarrassed."

Dongmyeong smiled and stood up.

"Don't worry. She is our Mother. She loves us all, so I’m sure she doesn’t mind."

"Mother?"

"Yes." Yonghoon confirmed. "It is believed that her laughter created us when the gods were still here on earth."

"You are so changed." Geonhak finally spoke. "Beautiful." he touched his cheek and smiled softly. Dongu answered with a smile and took his hand.

"Dongju?" Giwook said. "What did you ask for?"

"For hope. For love."

"Look!" Harin pointed to Ouphes, who were slowly waking up, their distorted bodies beginning to change. Smaller, skin turned pink again, mane turned to hair. The Ouphes became elves again and the cave filled with joyful laughter.

Dongju heard a soft "thank you" and a few tears ran down his cheeks.

And then those elves, because their souls deserved rest, turned into tiny pollen that swirled around Dongju. He lifted the Moon Jewel over his head, and the luminous specks of light began to fade inside one by one. And when they all disappeared inside, the cave slowly faded out, but even then it was no longer completely dark here.

The Darkness was gone.

The others looked at Dongju, who was clutching a stone and smiling happily.

"He saved them." Yonghoon said. "He has recovered their souls and they can be reborn again."

Geonhak approached him and looked at Dongju full of love and pride. He cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead.

"I am very proud of you."

"Let's go back home."

"But wait... the king of the Ouphes!" Keonhee became concerned and looked down. "Oh..."

The others also looked at the same spot. But they didn't see the body that lay there before, just a stone covered in black crystal.

"He couldn't be saved." Dongju said softly, ready to leave. "His soul was too damaged. So it will stay that way forever, as a warning. But the Darkness is gone, and it won't hurt anyone anymore." and after that he headed to the exit.

It was deep night outside, but the moon still hung in the sky. Youngjo and Hwanwoong greeted them, staring at the glow of the stone.

"Woah, Dongju! Look at you! And the stone, it's very beautiful." Hwanwoong admitted. "You asked to save them, right?" Dongju smiled in response. "Good. I'm glad. It was worth it. But tell me! How was it?"

"She called us. The ringing we heard... She did it."

"She?" Youngjo raised his eyebrows.

Dongju looked at the moon.

"Yes. She. Our Mother, Myeongwol. She said that she always sees us, but can only communicate with us once in a thousand years."

"Ah!" Yonghoon grabbed his head. "Remarkable. Remarkable! Ah, that changes everything!"

"You'll tell us on the way. Let's go home." Dongmyeong asked.

They got on the back of the she-wolf, which was still waiting for them. Youngjo thanked the rest of the animals for their help and asked them to return to their homes. But the she-wolf stayed.

What Yonghoon told them changed everything they knew so far. And it will definitely come as a shock. They knew they had a Mother and that it was Goddess Myeongwol, but since Yonghoon had developed his talent on this journey and now had access to Omniscience, their beliefs must be supplemented with a few facts. And the Moon Prince was no longer a legend.

The wolf sped under cover of night, carrying eleven unusual fairies on its back. Each of them discovered a lot in a very short time. Their lives won’t be the same from now on, but each of them knew that these were changes for the better.

* * *

* * *

Elves, fairies and pixies crowded under the great old oak tree. Yoghoon was standing on one of the branches. Next to him was Harin.

King Dongmyeong watched him from another branch, stroking the golden feathers of the raven.

The king felt joy because their simple life will now take on completely new colors...

"The earth was created as a garden." Yonghoon spoke. "The gods wanted a place where they could rest and admire the birth of life. But when humans came, they decided to step back to give them the opportunity to grow. But they didn't want to leave them alone, so our Mother, Goddess Myeongwol, made us out of her laughter. We were created to protect nature and all that is alive. We can develop our talents to help us in our work. But when one of the elves looked too long into the Darkness, his soul was poisoned. And he poisoned the others. There was evil magic, the sun was swallowed. Elves cannot live without the sun, so it started to change them..." Harin raised his hand and created a fiery image where everyone could see the course of events.

"The Ouphes were not really enemies, but elves who have lost their light. But since the Moon Prince has revealed himself, he will keep the Moon Jewel safe. He has set the souls of lost elves free and will help them be reborn so that they can live freely again. The Darkness is gone, and our reason for existence has made even more sense. We have returned from this trip changed a thousand times, although only one day has passed. And we bring you a moral… We can all go astray, but it is important to always protect what is most precious. What triggers the light in us. Remember this story, keep it in your own hearts. From now on it will be written down and available to everyone to read. Remember to love, remember to have hope."

* * *

Spring has come. Months have passed since some brave fairies went to the dark cave to retrieve the stone that was important to them. They were all heroes now.

And king Dongmyeong always had them around.

They were like his private guard, but at the same time, they became his dearest friends. Dongmyeong was no longer quite alone. He knew whatever would happen, he could count on them. For those brave elves, fairies and one pixie.

He flew on a golden raven to a dandelion meadow, where he was invited.

When he landed, he saw Giwook, Youngjo and Hwanwoong. Kanghyun sat next to him playing his guitar softly.

"What is this meeting? Why did you invite me?" Dongmyeong asked.

"Your Highness." Youngjo said joyfully. "We have a gift for you. It was actually Giwook's idea. Hwanwoong helped him with an experiment."

"Experiment? I'm not sure what to think about it." the king laughed.

"Please let us explain. Giwook has been working very hard these last months to master his creations and finally the results are showing. It's about wings, Your Highness."

"Wings." his heart ached.

"Yes." Hwanwoong said excitedly. "Maybe the Darkness is gone, but the fairies are still in danger of losing their wings. Toad, dragonfly, hornet... Fairies have different jobs. And you know very well, Your Majesty, that there are more like us."

"Yes I know." Dongmyeong said quietly. "Giwook, are you able to recreate the wings?"

"Not completely." the young fairy replied. His hair gleamed with the colors of a rainbow in the sun. "But the ones your friend gave you made me wonder. What if I can make something like a replica? You flew in the fight, right?"

"Yes." Dongmyeong frowned. "Yes, that's true. But those wings disappeared right after that."

"Exactly, that's why I was working on it. To keep that magic going. And here's what I came up with!" Giwook turned Hwanwoong over.

Only now the fairy king noticed that the pixie was wearing a vest of fine leather, and there were two small round crystals sewn in where the wings should be.

"Well, the crystals are filled with the magic that is connected to the fairy. We all have a birthstone, right? That makes the connection work. I must admit that Seoho helped me. I needed elven words. When the fairy wants to fly, all you have to do is think about it. And then wings will, well… should appear."

"Is it really possible?" Dongmyeong was amazed.

"Uhm, we haven't tested it yet..." Hwanwoong admitted. "But we wanted Your Majesty to be here, to see it."

Dongmyeong sighed and nodded.

"Very well. Try it."

Hwanwoong took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The stones on his back began to glow slightly.

And then light spilled out of them, forming wide, bright wings.

"Even when the fairy loses her wings, it can still feel their presence." Hwanwoong said and looked at the king. "I can move them."

Dongmyeong parted his lips.

"I can see that. I can see that, but can you fly?"

"Ah, I guess it's time to check it out."

"Be careful." Youngjo was very anxious.

"I'm sure you can catch me." Hwanwoong smiled and pursed his lips as he focused. He curled his shoulders, closed his eyes and moved his wings quickly. He began to rise. "Does it work? Because I don't feel anything!"

"Hwanwoong..." Youngjo said.

"Nothing's happening, is it?"

"Hwanwoong open your eyes!"

And when the pixie did so, he saw himself floating in the air. He sighed in amazement and fell lower. Youngjo ran to catch him, but Hwanwoong managed to stay in the air.

"Ah! It's amazing!" he called out and flew over them. "Oh that's really amazing!"

Dongmyeong covered his mouth and felt tears roll down his cheeks. It was shocking. Unusually. Revealing. It could change their whole lives.

Giwook walked over to him and touched his shoulder lightly.

"Your Majesty, I know what this means to you. You have given up your wings for us, but please accept this as a token of gratitude."

"What?" Dongmyeong looked at him and saw that the young fairy was holding in his hand a vest made to his size.

"I used a red garnet because it's your birthstone, right?"

"Yes." he whispered.

"Will Your Majesty want to try? We all think you deserve it. You led us to the fight, you won twice. You give us hope, you are like the sun to us. Please accept it."

Hwanwoong landed next to him with a smile.

Dongmyeong touched the stones. The garnets glowed with a dark red glow. He pulled off the cloak on which he had his friend's wings on and put on a vest.

"I'm sure he would like it. My friend." Dongmyeong sighed and buttoned his buttons. The stones glowed until they formed large, spreading wings.

"Woah! They look like Red Lacewing wings!" Giwook was delighted. "Incredible!"

"I've never seen anything like it." Kanghyun was amazed.

Dongmyeong smiled and held out his hand to Hwanwoong.

"Will you help me?" Hwanwoong grabbed his hand and they rose together. "Oh, I haven't been flying in a long time. I don't know if I'm not out of practice."

"Relax, Your Majesty. It cannot be forgotten. Hey, you guys down there! Fly with us! Let’s fly to the moon!” Hwanwoong called and the rest of the fairies joined them, to play a little over the meadow full of dandelions.

Wings for fairies are everything.

Pride, joy, source of magic. Or so everyone thought. But now it turns out that they never really lost them. The fairies cannot lose their magic, if they still have love and hope in their heart, it will take them far.

* * *

Dongju stood in one of the chambers created inside the old oak. The Moon Jewel was lying on a pedestal in front of him. He had his hands on it, looking at the glistening particles inside. Dongju could feel the warmth of it and how alive the stone was.

He may not have heard Myeongwol's voice anymore, but he felt her presence.

He smiled, moving his silvery wings slowly. He felt no different, but he certainly had an important role now. He wasn’t useless.

Geonhak entered the chamber and put his hands on Dongju's shoulders, kissing him on the top of his head.

"And how is it going?" Geonhak asked.

Dongju looked up.

"Good. Look at how many of them are here." he smiled as he looked at the luminous pollen, vividly moving. They were making a soft ringing sound. One of the pollen began to circle around Geonhak, poking his ear and nose.

"Yah! What's that supposed to mean?" he waved his hand. "Who has awakened this pesky fairy?"

Dongju laughed.

"It's Seoho's and Keonhee's."

"I could have guessed." Geonhak grunted.

"See those slightly pink, blue and green ones?"

"Yes."

"It's from Hwanwoong and Youngjo."

"Really? Ah. I don't know what will happen if they will keep waking up so many fairies."

"The world is big, they'll fit. Oh, that purple one. It's from Kanghyun and Giwook. And that fiery one is from Harin and Yonghoon."

"This is truly amazing. It's been a long time since so many new fairies appear. I wonder who they will become... Are you ready to release them?"

"Not yet. There will be one more."

"Oh really?"

"Mh. Look." Dongju whispered, and Geonhak looked down at the stone. The light swirled inside quickly, forming a tiny ball of light. Until it finally got outside. Dongju smiled and held out his hand, and pollen fell on his hand. Like all of them, it resembled a fluffy dandelion head.

"It's from us." Dongju said.

"Ah! Really? Woah, that’s… This is surprising. I mean, I felt something deep in my heart, but I wasn't sure what it meant."

"You give me a lot of joy, Geonhak. I knew we would wake one of them eventually. And I think he is one of the old elves." Dongju smiled, holding a round, fluffy pollen in his hands. "And this is just the beginning." he added and pushed the pollen upward, and it flew back in a circle.

"So, are you ready? My Prince of the Moon?"

"I will bite you if you keep calling me that. I’m Dongju.”

“Fine, fine.” Geonhak laughed. “Ready?”

“Yes. Open the door, please."

And when Geonhak opened the door to the terrace, Dongju stretched out his hands and gathered all the awakened little fairies around him and went outside with them. They whirled merrily.

"Fly. Grow. And be happy, okay?" he pushed them gently until they began to fly swiftly forward.

Some raced, others spun slowly, admiring the surroundings.

Dongju took Geonhak's hand and they stood together on a high terrace among the branches of an old oak tree, watching the future of their world. And that future was full of sunshine.

A world full of magic, overshadowed by tall grass and three round stones. Right behind the waterfall, following Chiffchaff's bird singing.

A hidden kingdom of fairies, elves and pixies guarding light, love and hope.


End file.
